


O Star Sailor

by ShionsTear



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sequel, Written for the Encore! Zine, to Water me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShionsTear/pseuds/ShionsTear
Summary: Have you ever doubted your husband’s sanity?Maybe you would have if he had grabbed an old looking carpet, rolled it out on the ground, sat down in the front, looked back and patted the carpet behind him for you to sit down too.And all with a dumb grin on his face.
Relationships: Ali Baba/Scheherazade, Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma
Kudos: 38
Collections: Encore! Zine





	O Star Sailor

“Tonight, I have another tale to share with you. One of a thousand tales that capture the imagination. It is---”

“Zzz…”

“Huh!?” Scheherazade turned to her right. “I can’t believe he already fell asleep…” she sighed.

“Zzz…”

“Well, he did have a lot to do today,” she chuckled. “Guess I’ll let him sleep for now. Sweet dreams, Ali Baba.”

* * *

“…Hmm?” He opened his eyes and yawned. “Oh, it’s morning already?” With a stretch Ali Baba turned to his left and saw Scheherazade lying next to him, sleeping soundly. “Tch, all she does is sleep, honestly.”

He yawned once again and stood up from his bed, grabbing a piece of bread from a jar next to the fireplace and headed outside. Another day of work was waiting for him. The sun was already high up in the sky as Ali Baba took a bite from his breakfast.

“Almost noon, I guess.” He looked skywards. “I’d better hurry to the port; Sinbad had an important task for me today.” The town was already bustling with people doing business, trading goods, and having conversations. On his way, Ali Baba came across some familiar faces and greeted them, but made sure to not waste more time than necessary. He didn’t want to arrive late.

* * *

“You’re late, Ali Baba!” Sinbad exclaimed. Ali Baba’s shoulders flinched in fear.

“…I’m sorry,” he answered.

“Did you get lost again?”

“…N-not necessarily…?” he said quietly.

“Hah.” Sinbad sighed. “Either way, I take it you’re ready for the job?”

“Anytime!”

“Good.” He smiled. “I want you to deliver an important item to someone in the palace. Take the utmost care on your way; the item is not to be damaged in any way.”

“…” Ali Baba swallowed. “Me? Deliver something to the palace!?”

“Don’t worry. I’ve arranged for everything, so nothing will happen to you, even though you stole someone that was to be wed to the sultan.”

“I didn’t steal her!!”

“So do you want the money or not?”

“…I do,” he said. Ali Baba liked money. And since he never found the legendary oasis, he’d take any opportunity offered to him.

“Very well.” Sinbad smiled.

“Wait. What if I…” He paused in embarrassment. “…happen to… maybe not find the way to the pal—”

“Don’t worry, Ali Baba. I’ll have someone accompany you.”

“Who?”

“Yoo!!” A familiar voice resounded in the distance.

“Oh no.” Ali Baba turned around.

“Ah, hello, Aladdin,” Sinbad said.

“Hi hi!” Aladdin waved his arms and laughed. “Ready to go!?”

“Not yet. The package hasn’t arrived—”

“Sinbad!!” Another voice came from an approaching ship. A sailor was shouting and waving at him.

“Never mind that; it seems it’s here. Please wait, I’ll go get it.”

“Hey Ali Baba, how have you been doing?”

“Okay I guess.”

“How’s life with your new wife?”

“…Okay I guess,” he mumbled.

“Ehh? Nothing exciting to tell your old friend Aladdin?!”

“Huh!?”

“Alright you two.” Sinbad came back, holding a box in his hands. “Here.” He handed it to Ali Baba.

“So this is the important item…?”

“Exactly. And I’ll say it again: please make sure nothing happens to it on your delivery.”

“Understood.” He nodded.

“Alrighty, let’s goooo!!” Aladdin threw his hand upwards excitedly. “Onwards!!”

“Hah…”

* * *

“So about your life with Scheherazade,” Aladdin began. The two had reached the busy marketplace and were trying to find their way through the crowd of people. Ali Baba was doing his best not to bump into anyone else. He didn’t want to run into any danger of dropping the box and potentially damaging the important item, so he didn’t have any spare energy left to deal with Aladdin. “I think you should go on a date with her.”

“Huh?”

“I just think you’d be having a better time if you went out with her more often.”

“Why do you think that?”

“I dunno, but like, don’t you think she wants to go on a date from time to time too? Girls love that!”

“Hmm…” Ali Baba started thinking. “Well, she does seem bored sometimes…”

“See!”

“So I guess, maybe you’re right. Do you have any ide—” He turned back, wanting to ask for some advice, but when he did Aladdin was nowhere to be found. “Huh? Where did he go!?”

“Oh my gosh how cool!!” Aladdin exclaimed. Ali Baba tried to locate the source of the voice and approached one of the stalls at the border. After dodging some passing by merchants, he finally found him standing in front of a stall that was selling carpets and the like.

“What are you doing?”

“Look at these! Aren’t they amazing!?”

“…The carpets?” Ali Baba was confused.

“No, no! Not just any carpets! They fly in the sky! They’re magic carpets!” the seller explained.

“Magic carpets!!” Aladdin repeated.

“Yeah sure, like I’m gonna believe that.”

“You did believe in the legendary oasis though, didn’t you?” a voice from above said.

“Whoa!!” Ali Baba startled and looked up. He found a familiar-looking djinn floating above the stall, upside down and with a big smile on his face. “What are  _ you _ doing here!?”

“Me?” The djinn asked. “I’ve been here the whole time.”

“Ehh!?”

“Djinn and me are best buds now!” Aladdin laughed. “Cool, right?”

“Wha…”

“Indeed.” The djinn nodded.

“Anyways!” Aladdin grinned. “I got a carpet so let’s continue on our way!”

“Wait, when did you—”

“Let’s head out!” he said, pushing Ali Baba.

“Hey, don’t push me!”

* * *

“Hah… finally done. Carrying that box the whole time was nerve-wracking.” Ali Baba breathed in deeply as they exited the palace. “Let’s go report back to Sinbad.”

“We can fly there!!” Aladdin shouted out of nowhere and rolled out the carpet. He sat down and dragged Ali Baba onto it as well. “Djinn, can you make it fly?”

“Sure!” He flicked his fingers and the carpet started floating skywards.

“Wait, what, no I don’t wanna fl—aaaaahhhhhh!!” Ali Baba screamed at the top of his lungs as the carpet rushed through the air while Aladdin yelled in excitement. In a fraction of the time it had taken to go to the palace, they arrived at the port safely. Well, physically anyway; Ali Baba’s mental state was up to debate.

“Very well done.” Sinbad nodded. “Here’s your reward, as promised.”

“Thanks!” Aladdin smiled.

“…Th-thanks…” Ali Baba said.

“Are you okay?” Sinbad asked. “You look somewhat pale.”

“I’m… I’m good. Probably.”

“If you say so…” He patted him on the shoulder. “Thanks again. I’ll call you if I need help again,” he said. “But now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get ready for my next journey.”

“Oh, going on an adventure again?” Aladdin asked.

“Yes. The seven seas are wide and unexplored.”

“Cool. Lemme accompany you someday.”

“Very well.” Sinbad laughed and waved his arm as he walked away.

“Okay! So about that date!” Aladdin immediately turned to Ali Baba and put his arm around the other’s shoulders.

“Huh?” He had come back to his senses again.

“I have an idea.”

“I’m afraid to ask, but what is it?”

“Imagine!” He stretched out his other hand in front of him and moved it in an arc. “You. Her. On the carpet. Flying through the night sky. How does that sound?”

“…It does sound pretty.” Ali Baba closed his eyes to imagine it and nodded. But only a split second later, he freed himself from Aladdin and opened his eyes. “Wait! I’m not riding that thing again!”

“But I’m sure it would make Scheherazade happy!”

“I agree,” the djinn nodded, suddenly floating around them again. “If you so desire, I shall practise flying with you today until the sun sets. That way you can impress her with your skills.”

“Impressing her sounds nice too…” he whispered to himself. “…Grr, fine! Let’s do this!” He looked determined.

“Nice!” Aladdin and the djinn started cheering as Ali Baba was already regretting his decision.

* * *

The sun had set already when Ali Baba arrived home. He put the rolled-up carpet next to the entrance and went inside.

“Oh, you’re finally back?” Scheherazade asked.

“Yeah…” he nodded.

“How was the day?”

“Good. I did some work for Sinbad.”

“Oh, that important job was today?”

“Yeah…” he nodded again.

“I see.,” She continued preparing dinner.

Silence. Ali Baba waited for her to say something else, but when she didn’t, he took a deep breath and just blurted it out.

“Please go out with me!”

“…Huh?” Scheherazade raised an eyebrow.

“I mean… no, uhm… right now.”

“……Huh!?” She repeated.

“Ahh, just follow me! Come on!” He took her by the hand and pulled her outside.

“What about dinner?”

“We can continue that later,” he said. He let go of her again to grab the carpet that was leaning onto the wall, then rolled it out on the ground and sat down in the front. He looked back and patted the carpet behind him for her to sit down.

“…” Scheherazade was starting to doubt her husband’s sanity.

“Please?”

“Hah…” she sighed and sat down. “Okay, and what now?”

“Skywards!” he yelled.

“What do you mean skywa—aahhhhh!!” She screamed when the carpet took off the ground and started flying. She threw her arms around Ali Baba as she closed her eyes in fear. “Wh-what is happening!?”

“We’re flying!”

“Why!?”

“It’s a magic carpet! Aladdin bought it today!” he laughed.

“And you thought it’d be a good idea to do this without telling me?”

“Yeah!” he said as the carpet flew higher and slowed down. “Open your eyes!”

“I don’t want to!”

“Come on! Trust me, Scheherazade,” he said calmly, grabbing one of her hands. That sudden gesture filled her with a feeling of safety and she calmed down a bit. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

“…Wow…” she whispered to herself as she looked around.

They were surrounded by stars. It was as if they were flying through a sea of them, the same scenery for as far as the eye could reach. Tiny lights twinkled in the depths of the endless night sky, like a beacon lighting up the path of the lonesome sailor.

Scheherazade’s grip around Ali Baba loosened the more she calmed down. She had always looked up at the night sky from underneath, where the stars would seem so far away. Unreachable, like her dreams of being free. But now she seemed to be amidst those very same stars that had seemed so unattainable. And it was thanks to Ali Baba that she could reach the stars and her dreams.

“…It’s beautiful,” she said, a smile on her face, and rested her head on Ali Baba’s back.

“…!” He was caught off-guard and blushed, but luckily no one could see it.

“Thank you, Ali Baba.”

“…Heh, you’re welcome.”

The carpet was flying slowly and gently, doing rounds above the city. The two didn’t say a word, simply enjoying the silence together. That was, until Scheherazade suddenly started talking again.

“Tonight, I have a new tale to share with you.”

“Huh!?”

“One of many tales to come that capture the imagination.”

“Are you gonna tell me a story  _ now _ ? While I’m handling a flying carpet!?”

“It is the tale of a young and brave sailor. His father had been a sailor as well, so the boy would always dream of becoming a sailor himself too. But he didn’t dream of travelling the seven seas.”

“Eh?”

“His dream was bigger… wider…” She let go of Ali Baba with one hand and stretched an arm skywards. “…and higher.”

“Higher?” He looked up.

“He dreamed of sailing through the sea of stars. It must’ve been much vaster than the normal sea. Much brighter. And much more filled with adventures, undiscovered treasures and riches.”

“…” He was attentively listening to her.

“But there were many that ridiculed him for his dream. They told him it was impossible to reach the stars. That he was being an idiot. That he couldn’t escape his fate of becoming a sailor like anyone else. But he didn’t listen to anyone. The young star sailor was determined to reach the stars, reach his dreams. And he’d prove it to everyone.”

“…”

“…”

“…And?”

“Hm?” she asked.

“How does the story continue?”

“Fufu…” she chuckled and hugged Ali Baba tightly. “If you want to hear the continuation of the story, you’ll have to invite me again. On a magic carpet adventure at night.”

“Ehhh!?!” He exclaimed in disbelief and made her laugh.

“So?” she asked him.

“…Grr…”

“If you don’t want to, that’s fine as well.”

“Fine!” He pouted. “I’ll take you on an adventure every night, so you better be ready to tell me the rest of the story!”

“Promise?”

“As I said!” he grumbled and turned around. His eyes widened when he saw her smiling face. In that very moment, that smile was brighter than any of the stars to him. “…I promise.”

“Fufu,” she laughed, “thank you, Ali Baba. Again.”

“S-sure…”

“For everything.”

* * *

_ Tonight, I have another tale to share with you. One of a thousand tales that capture the imagination. It is the tale of Scheherazade and how she used the story of a brave sailor to make Ali Baba take her on new adventures every night. Each time, she continued the story until she reached a climactic point, then promised to tell the rest the following night. That is how she prevented him from ceasing their nightly journeys. _

_ And perhaps she still is. _

_ The End _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you a lot for reading!
> 
> I'm really happy to have been part of the [A3! Encore! Zine](https://twitter.com/EncoreZine). It was a lot of fun and I really enjoyed it! Thank you to the mods again for organizing this!
> 
> Make sure to check out the other fic in the collection if you're curious. And thanks a lot if you purchased a copy of the zine as well, we all appreciated it!


End file.
